Graphic processing of area information is a critical problem for presenting graphical information in an, efficient, ergonomic manner. Thus, modern graphic systems, which utilize information-handling systems that are designed to process a wide variety of information, including text and graphic information, are becoming increasingly sophisticated so as to process this information in a more efficient manner.
Prior software operating system architectures are limited in their area processing capability. A limitation is that the operating system architecture may not be able to support a given peripheral device for which the architecture was not designed or could not be modified to support. Also, a prior architecture may only process graphic area information in a single, pre-defined manner.